And so it begins...
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Satoru Nishizono (En:) Ardwight Chamberlain, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroyuki Kakudou |chief animation director=Yoshitaka Yajima |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 7, 1999 (En:) August 14, 1999 |continuity= }} Seven kids at summer camp are sucked into a strange "Digital World", where strange creatures called Digimon greet them. Synopsis Tai recounts how the world's climate has been going haywire—Asia is in a drought, the Middle East is being hit by flash floods, and America is wracked with freezing cold temperatures. Meanwhile, he's in summer camp, having a perfectly normal summer until it begins snowing, and a sudden blizzard appears. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, and Joe Kido are all amazed when it begins snowing. They then observe lights like in the sky, from which emerges a portal that shoots out strange electronic devices. When they reach out and grab the objects, a huge wave of water erupts from the ground and sucks them into the portal, which sends them to a new world. Tai is awoken by a strange creature which calls itself , and soon Izzy shows up with his own creature, . The creatures claim to know Tai and Izzy, and to have been waiting a long time for them. The kids try to figure out where they are, and Tai climbs a tree to take a look through his telescope. He's startled to find that they are near the ocean, and then spots a huge red beetle which Koromon tells him is Kuwagamon. It attacks Tai and Izzy, but they hide within a "hiding tree", which is partially a hologram. After Kuwagamon passes, Sora tells them to come out, and the group is reunited and introduced to each child's new creature. Sora has . T.K. has whom he instantly hits it off with. Matt has . Joe has whom he is afraid of. The creatures then explain that they are "Digimon: Digital Monsters!". As the group wonders where Mimi is, they hear her screaming and spot her and her being chased by Kuwagamon. It chases the gang to the edge of a cliff, and the Digimon decide to fight despite the children wanting to flee. However, as In-Training Digimon, they can only blow bubbles, and are knocked out by the Champion-level Kuwagamon. The children try to stop them from fighting, and just as everything seems lost, the devices glow and the Digimon suddenly digivolve to Rookie level! Koromon becomes , Yokomon becomes , Motimon becomes , Tsunomon becomes , Tokomon becomes , Bukamon becomes , and Tanemon becomes . While the humans are shocked by the transformation, the seven Rookie Digimon begin attacking Kuwagamon, but even their combined attacks are only enough to daze it. It crashes into the cliff, breaking off the chunk the kids and Digimon are on and letting it fall into the river. File:Adventure Epi01-1.jpg File:Adventure Epi01-2.jpg File:Adventure Epi01-3.jpg File:Adventure Epi01-4.jpg File:Adventure Epi01-5.jpg File:Adventure Epi01-6.jpg Featured characters (8) * (9) * (11) * (12) * (13) * (14) * (15) |c4= * (16) * (17) * (18) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) |c5= *'Kuwagamon' (10) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now." :—'Tai' begins the story with these fateful words. "Oh, by the way, my name's Tai. This is Sora. She's okay... for a girl. And Matt—Matt's too cool. Just look at that haircut. And this little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp. That's Mimi. I'll bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try! T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother. Oh, and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him; he'd probably wet his pants." :—'Tai' introduces himself, then gives his personal opinion of the other DigiDestined. "Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled." :—'Tai' on the unexpected snowstorm. "The sky is, like, short circuiting." :—'Matts description of the strange lights in the sky. '''Koromon:' "Tai... Yoo hoo! Tai!" Tai: "Yeah, I'm okay. Huh? ... Aaah!! That is the last time I eat camp food!" :—'Tai' freaks out upon seeing his first Digimon. "And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." :—'Izzys best description of Motimon. ''"You're pretty brave, for a little guy." :—'Tai', after Koromon tries to defend him from Kuwagamon. "For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow." :—'Motimon', leading Tai and Izzy to the hiding tree. Joe: "What are they?" Bukamon: "We're..." Digimon: "Digimon! Digital Monsters!" :—'The Digimon' introduce themselves to their human partners. Tai: "And the self proclaimed 'cool one' over there is Matt." Matt: "No autographs, please." :—'Tai' introduces Matt to their new friends. Izzy: "Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike, or-" Mimi: "Aah!! Somebody help me!!" Tai: "Come on!" Izzy: "Okay, so she's not picking flowers." :—No more than five minutes in the Digital World and Mimi's already in trouble. Other notes sealing off of the local gates from Yukio Oikawa. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Six of the children attend Odaiba Elementary, while T.K. attends Kawada Elementary in Nakano. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Tai announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the first episode of the entire Digimon anime (not counting the movie that preceded it). *Koromon is the first ever Digimon to make an appearance in the TV anime. *Koromon is the first to digivolve to the next level—a continued theme throughout the series, as he is also the first of the group to reach Champion, Ultimate, and Mega levels (though Gabumon's the only other Digimon in the group to reach Mega level). *The kids' grades are as follows: **Tai—Fifth Grade **Sora—Fifth Grade **Matt—Fifth Grade **Izzy—Fourth Grade **Mimi—Fourth Grade **T.K.—Second Grade **Joe—Sixth Grade (making him the oldest of the group) *Because elementary school goes up to sixth grade in Japan, all of the characters are elementary school students. *In the original episode, the insert song "Brave heart" is played for the first time. }} Category:Weekly Featured Articles